Strange New World: The Ms Marvel Chronicles
by comixgirl
Summary: Carol "Ms. Marvel" Danvers and her protege Suzanna "Ultragirl" Sherman find themselves in a world similar yet different than the world they belong to.  During their journey they make several friends... and several enemies while trying to get home.
1. Chapter 1

******Data Entry: 12/28/2010**

Everything is black and I can hear only the sound of my own breath as a hand shakes my right shoulder. I must be coming to as I can hear someone say my name as they turn me on to my back.

"Carol." The voice says again as I can now see red through my shut eye lids. I begin to blink as I try to focus on the person calling me.

"Carol you have to wake up." The voice of a paniked young woman rings through my ears.

My eyes finally focus on the face on a young blonde haired woman trying to rouse me from my slumber. As my mind finally begins to function on all levels I recognize the young woman wearing my original costume as Tsu-Zana, or as she is known to her freinds, Suzi.

"Suzi... wha..." I barely manage to say that before the all to familar sound of cannon shells whistle through the air and proceed to impact near Suzi... sorry, Ultra Girl and myself.

Dirt and asphault are flung into the air and spray the area where we're at. Luckily the two of us are both invulnerable but it's the principal of the matter at hand.

I cough as I breath in the smokey air. I can hear the sounds of tanks and infantry troops aproaching our position and motion for Ultragirl to take flight. Another shell explodes withing five feet of our position and using the smoke and debree as cover we launch ourselves into the air. We fly extremely fast until we reach the clouds and use the momentary cover to try and catch our bearings.

"Do you think they saw us take off?" Ultra Girl asks.

"Not sure. Even if they did I doubt that they can see us in this cloud cover." I reply.

Of course because I just uttered the words Mr. Murphy has to intervine and Suzi and I hear the sounds of turbines in the distance. Judging by the sounds they are single turbine so it could be any number of U.S. or foreign fighter planes as I still have no idea where we are. The quick look of then tanks and uniforms I got before the last bombardment told me that at the very least we are not being attacked by our own troops for some reason. I am brought back to reality by the sounds of an automatic cannon firing at our position.

The first volley miss us initially due to are small stature but the second hits Suzi center mass and sends her back towards the ground. Exiting the cloud cover I take aim at the plane, a Saab-39 Gripen, and let a blast of energy loose from my left hand. The blast strikes the left wing blowing it off the plane. I watch as the plane begins to spin out of control and the pilot ejects before his aircraft smashes into the ground, exploding in a rather spectacular fireball. I immediately dive for Ultra Girl on the off chance one of the shells managed to wind her enough that she was unable to recover.

As I'm doing this I hear two more planes heading my direction and open fire on me. I smile as the wingman (or woman, who knows right) is removed from the equation by my protege who not only recovered from her attack but decided she needed a bit of retribution. I watch as Susanna seperates the cockpit from the rest of the plane. Apparently the pilot decided to eject from the plane rather than test their sidearm on Suzi... smart move on their part.

The final fighter opens up on me but I simply out maneuver the cannon, and as I near the fighter it banks out of the way, executes a barrel roll and then changes course away from the battlefield.

Suzi and I are pretty proud of ourselves until we notice that the advancing army has ceased its advance and is now waiting. We slowly float down and prepare to try and talk to the military force when we see four figures, four female figures, advancing on our position. The one on point then motions for them to stop. Suzi and I touch down and before I can call out to them I find myself flying through the air, not under my own power, and crashing through a nearby building. As I open my eyes I watch as the building I landed in comes tumbling down upon me.

What a day I'm having.

AU: I do not own Ms Marvel or Ultragirl. The are TM of Disney/Marvel.


	2. Chapter 2

I manage to open my eyes but all I see is black. I have no concept of how long I have been out but I feel very rested. Something tells me that won't last very long though. As my senses re-acclimate to reality I find myself lying on a cold concrete floor. There appears to be no light anywhere and I can't make out a wall or door. I can hear the sound of air coming through a vent overhead but can not see the vent itself. I stand up, legs feeling a bit weak as I try to find a wall. Once I do I prop myself up against it and try to illuminate the room with a burst of energy. It is at this point that I discover my powers are being dampened as I can't generate enough energy to even light my finger tip.

"Hello." I call out but it's in a low, almost broken tone. My mouth and throat are very dry. I call out again in a slightly louder tone and this time I hear shuffling.

"Keep your voice down." A rather harsh, and unfamiliar sounding voice, states.

"Who's there?" I whisper but loud enough for my roommate to hear.

Initially there is silence but after a huff the figure finally says, "If you must call me something you can call me Superwoman." The figure announces.

"Superwoman?" Carol replies in almost a sarcastic tone.

"Yes. And what do I call you?" Superwoman asks in a snarky tone.

"Ms. Marvel." Carol answers now regretting her original tone.

"Ms. Marvel… and you were making remarks about Superwoman?"

Before either woman can retort the dark room is suddenly illuminated. The light is very bright and blinds the two women. As their eyes try to adjust to the sudden illumination the sound of a door automatically sliding was heard followed by the two loud thuds as two figures were tossed into their quarters. After the door is closed the light in the room is lowered to a more tolerable level.

Carol's eyes finally adjust and she recognizes one of the forms as her protégé Ultragirl. Not wanting to give away the girl's identity she nudges the girl and calls her by her code name.

"Ultragirl… are you all right?" Carol asks.

"C… Ms. Marvel… you're awake." Suzi says almost stupefied.

"Yeah… how long have I been out?" Carol inquires.

"I'm not sure… a few days I think." Suzi answers.

"Any idea where we are?"

"Kasnia." The brunette garbed in black answered.

From the tone of her voice Carol realizes that this is the Superwoman that she was talking to in the dark. Taking in her appearance the tall woman with slightly bronzed skin was as tall as she was. Superwoman was garbed in thigh high black boots, long black fingerless sleeve gloves, a strapless black singlet with gold trim at the bust and hips and a black choker with an S shaped medallion.

Carol noticed Superwoman sizing her up as well. She helped Suzi to her feet and addressed her original cellmate. "Superwoman."

"Ms. Marvel." Superwoman retorted.

"So where exactly is Kasnia… I've never heard of it before." Carol inquired.

Superwoman looked down at her original cellmate. The young blonde was still unconscious. Apparently she must have taken quite a beating this time around.

"It's a Balkan country, near what was once Yugoslavia." Superwoman's eyes found their way back to Ms. Marvel's face.

"You're not from around here… are you?" Superwoman questioned.

"What was your first clue?" Carol retorted.

"No… I mean you're not from this world… this dimension." Superwoman replied. As she did so she nudged the blonde girl in the white long sleeved singlet.

Carol and Suzi looked at one another, and then back at Superwoman. "What makes you say that?" They ask.

"Experience."

Around this time the figure on the floor starts to stir. "Welcome back." Superwoman addresses the younger woman. Suzi moves to aid her but a look from Superwoman warns the young girl to back away.

"Thanks." The visibly bruised blonde haired woman answers as she still struggles to get herself vertical. Carol notes the discoloration on her right cheek as well as some welts on the flesh just above her cleavage. Her singlet has a hole bellow the neck and above the dip of her breasts, and it is here that one could see the various welts.

"They worked you over real good, did you forget what it was like not to have powers?" Superwoman asked her associate.

"Bite me." The blonde said.

"I'm Ultragirl, this is Ms. Marvel… and I guess you've already met Superwoman. What do we call you?" Ultragirl asked her unknown cellmate.

"Galatea."

"Well… now that we've all met, who wants to get out of here?" Superwoman asked clasping her hands in front of her breasts with a very loud smack.


	3. Chapter 3

We sit patiently in the dark as we wait for our opening. As far as the sensors that are monitoring us are concerned, or at least that are supposedly monitoring, we are asleep. The door opens ever so slowly and through the faint light in the hall I can make out three figures at the opening to the room. When the doors have completely opened the figures, male from their builds, enter and move towards Superwoman. I watch as the figures cautiously lift the bronze skinned woman up and try to exit the room without awakening my two associates and myself. The trio are not as silent as they might think they are as they make their way out of the dimly lit room and then even make a bit of noise just before clearing the door. They are not very professional, in my honest opinion.

I watch as the doors slowly begin to close and as the opening is just about sealed I hear the signal to act. Ultragirl, Galatea and I spring up, tripping a dozen sensors I imagine, and grab the doors in an attempt to slowly their progress. We can feel the hydraulics kicking in and clear the opening as without or super strength we will be crushed by the very solid metal doors. Just as the doors are about to seal shut I watch as Superwoman's hands enter the gap in the door way and force them apart. The hydraulics squeal then buckle as they are no match for Superwoman's superior strength.

My two blonde associates and I follow Superwoman as she leads us towards what appears to be the only elevator off this floor. Before we can press the up button the halls are filled with the thunderous sound of foot stomps inform us we are about to have company. However, now that Suzi, Galatea and I are out of the room we can feel our powers returning. Despite not being at full power I let an energy blast fly from my left hand at the corner behind us letting the guards know that they are in for a fight. The troops have stopped and I watch as three firearms appear from around the corner and are blindly fired in our directions. Unfortunately for the troops our invulnerability has kicked back in none of us are injured by the small arms fire.

Suzi begins hovering off the and with a smile on her face announces that it is time to leave. Not in a trusting mood, Suzi punches the elevator doors, ripping them off their rails, and then proceeds to fly straight through the roof of the elevator itself. Superwoman smirks at the younger woman's enthusiasm and flies up the opening made by the small blonde. She is quickly followed by Galatea who is very eager to escape this facility. Building up a powerful charge I project a strong blast at a ceiling support beam in the corridor and when then debris comes tumbling down I follow my fellow escapees up the elevator shaft. In moments I am out of the facility and tasting my first breath of fresh air in several days. It is night time and my protégé and our new associates are all floating high in the night sky. I float over to the group and realize that based on the Intel Ultragirl and I possess we have no idea where we are. Despite knowing about Kasnia I can't help but notice that Galatea looks a bit confused as well.

Before we can address our concerns search lights flood the skyline followed by small arms fire from ground troops. Everything from standard bullets to armored piercing rounds strike us. When shoulder mounted rockets start coming our way we know it is time to go. As we start to depart I notice that Galatea seems rooted to her spot in the sky. The troops begin encircle our position but Galatea seems focused on a specific group of the soldiers. Judging by the contorted look on her face I would hazard a guess that these troops might have (or at least tired) to take some liberties with the striking young woman. I watch as her unearthly blue eyes suddenly shift to blood red and beams of red energy fire out of them. The beams must be heat beams as I can feel the intensity of the blasts from several feet away in the air. I watch as three of these men are cut in half by the optic beams. The squads split up but they can't seem to move fast enough nor escape her sight. Even troops that take cover are not safe as the heat blasts cut through whatever obstacle gets in the way of Galatea's vengeance.

Finally having enough I get in the way of Galatea's heat vision to spare the rest of the troops her fury. Her heat vision strikes my bare shoulder and I feel the heat as I try and absorb all of the energy she is firing my way. I knew this was a calculated risk as I might not be able to absorb the energy she was project but as I am invulnerable and needed the energy boost anyways it was worth a shot.

"What's your problem?" Galatea angrily asks. The heat beams have stopped but her eyes are still glowing red.

"What do you think you're doing?" Carol asks in return.

"Those men… they deserved what they got. Anyone who works in that facility does." Galatea yells at Carol.

Tempers are boiling and before I can get an edge in I hear Suzi yell, "Incoming!"

Ultragirl evades the fast moving figure that was barreling towards her but Galatea, who was behind only a few feet behind her position her was less fortunate. I can hear the sickening thud as air is forced out of her lungs as she is sacked mid air by what appeared to be another flying female. Superwoman laughs before moving to aid the winded blonde. I turn and see three more figures following the lead assailant. My hair blows in the direction said assailant arrived from as Ultragirl races to intercept the incoming attackers. I follow behind her so that the three-to-one odds in the enemies favor doesn't last for long. I watch as Ultragirl, upset over our recent ordeal, uppercuts the first combatant's head. The blow almost sounds like a thunderclap as I watch a dark haired woman fall backwards and plummet towards the ground.

The two remaining aerial combatants attack in unison but I quickly shoot the one on Ultragirl's right while she and the foe on the left collide and begin slugging it out. The one I shot is only momentarily dazed but quickly recovers. She charges at me but I evade, grab her hair shoulder length brown hair as she almost flies past me. Yanking her out of her flight path, I hear the woman scream and I toss her back several feet before she regains her bearings. Zooming to her position I deliver several body shots to her abdomen, trying to knock the wind out of her, and end the fight quickly but she can fully acclimate to my aerial fighting style.

Unfortunately the young woman recovers faster than I expected and begins throwing left and right combination punches like she was a professional boxer. I get tagged in the face by two of her rabbit punches before I can recover and begin protecting myself. I get the distinct impression from her style that if we were on the ground fighting it out I might be laying on the ground unconscious at this very moment. As she moves in again I quickly use my agility to avoid my foe and as I watch her try and recover from the missed attack I can't help but notice that my opponent does not seem to be very well versed in aerial hand-to-hand combat, at least not yet.

My foe is charging at me again and I smirk as she nears because she is so focused on me that she fails to hear, much less see, on of her teammates being sent through the sky. The woman that had sacked Galatea is back but very unconscious as she smacks into her teammate. Their heads collide and I watch as the two figures fall out of the sky, only to be picked up by their remaining teammates. I guess they were not expecting such resistance so the remaining to retreat before the now two-to-one odds work against them. As we are rejoined by our associates I note the smile on Galatea's face. Apparently the altercation was just what she needed to vent her frustrations of late.

"So… where to now?" I ask.

Superwoman makes a suggestion and the three of us, not having a better suggestion, follow her.

_AN: Ms. Marvel & Ultragirl still belong to the House of Mouse. Superwoman and Galatea belong to DC Entertainment._

_Also to clarify which version of Superwoman I am using, it is the one for Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. I specify this as (for those that don't know) she is an alternate version of Mary Marvel, not Wonder Woman / Lois Lane._

_And in case no one reading this has seen Justice League Unlimited, Galatea is a clone of Supergirl, aged to full maturity. As such she is stronger and more powerful than Supergirl._


End file.
